Kendra's Adventures With The Chronometer
by AnnaR5
Summary: This is a story of One-Shots that go along with my stories Back and Gone. Suggestions are welcome. Kendra has discovered the Chronometers functions and loves going back in time to pester her husband. Will their relationship become complicated when he has know her for thousands of years and she for not nearly as long?
1. 2005

**So I wrote this Chapter before Back so it more so follows the story line of Gone.**

 **Im so happy i'm finally doing this! If you have any other idea's for Kendra going back to certain parts of time please tell! I'll probably do it!**

 **Please Review! I love reviews a lot! They make me wanna write more.**

 **Just to Clarify, this chapter is about Kendra going back in time to visit Bracken while he is trapped at Living Mirage. I know it is confusing at first but read the chapter and I think it will make sense**

2005

Bracken just stared up at the wall of his merky cell and tossed a stone up...then caught it. It seemed like he'd been doing this for hours and he probably had. This place was getting even more boring. Some idiot had started a riot years ago and the Rec Room had just gotten something called in X-Box in it but Bracken had decided he would need a telivison to play the system. The Sphinx was a cruel man indeed.

Most people in the cells he could access bored him just as much. People were starting to get old and their minds began to crumple when the realization hit them; they were going to die in here.

Tossing the stone, catching the stone. Tossing the stone, catching the stone.

He didn't know how much longer he did that before he was knocked out of his cot in surprise when a brilliant flash of light came into veiw.

"McKenna!" He groaned and sat up. "Seriously!"

She smirked at him. "I'm so sorry." She replied sarcastically. "Did I interrupt your stone throwing?"

He rolled his eyes, and looked at her stomach and groaned. "How many times have I told you not to time travel while youre pregnant?" He scolded.

This time she rolled her eyes. "You and many others! God, what do you think is going to happen? I'm gonna pop at three months?"

His eye bulged out of his head. "You're only three months!"

She smiled and placed a hand on her belly, "Twins. A boy and a girl."

He eyed her, "How do you know? Most people don't know they're pregnant until they're three months along."

"Some of us are unicorns, you know." McKenna said.

He rolled his eyes again and another question popped into his head. "I've known you for a long time McKenna. How old are you right now, in this time?"

"What year is it?" She asked playfully. "Oh yes 2005. I'm ten years old."

His eyes again popped out of his head. "You're 10 years old, right now. A little girl?"

"I used to be a human and ten years from now I won't be."

"Why'd you change? Why did you give up being a human for a hornless unicorn? They are usually scorned or made fun of even if it was for a noble reason.

She smiled sadly at him. "I did it for my husband who I love more than anything in the world. I did it for my children who were designed to live forever while their mother was a human ,and I did it for myself because I couldn't face the fact that I would leave them forever." Tears formed in her eyes. "And the Fairy realm doesn't hate you, you are their prince."

Bracken pulled her into a hug. "Why are you crying, McKenna?"

"My name isn't McKenna!" She sobbed shocked by the sudden wave of emotion. "It's Kendra Sorenson, not McKenna Flemming's. McKenna is just the name I go by when I time travel."

He gripped her closer. Something really must be bothering her if she just revealed something that big, which Bracken knew she really shouldn't had done.

"Why are you crying, Kendra?" He corrected.

She looked up at him and brushed his long hair to one side. "I love your hair when its short. When you get out of here cut it."

"What's wrong?" He asked again in her ear.

She sniffed, "My daughter, Emma hates me. She found out who her dad was and the things he's done to me and she's taken his side." She let out a tiny sob.

"Who's her father?" Bracken asked letting the curiosity get the better of him.

She pulled away abrubtly."If I told you then the future would change drastically."

He placed his hands on his hips, "I'm starting to think I'm part of your life Kendra."

She nodded, "A big part." She sniffed again. "But you'll meet me soon enough. You're right, I shouldn't be time traveling while I'm pregnant. I should go."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer until he kissed her. That was the first time he had ever felt anything when he kissed her.


	2. 2010

Kendra wiped her eyes and saw them coming. After that embarrassing little stunt in front of Bracken she decided to go forward to five years to see if he remembered. She hated crying and she seemed to be doing it alot.

They were just coming out off the grove. Kendra watched herself as she fell to the ground and gasped for breath. She watched as her past self took the dirt balls out of her nose and apologized for almost given in to the fruit. She smiled when she saw the way Bracken looked at her, even then.

He had figured it out by now, he wasn't stupid and Kendra had realized that's how he had fallen for her so quickly. He, in reality had known her for years.

She stepted on a twig which caused the group of three to snap their heads in her direction. When Bracken saw her he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were someone dangerous!" He regarded her with narrowed eyes. "You were wearing that five years ago? Why did you come here, McKenna?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "I came to see if you remembered! Which clearly you do if you remember what I was wearing!"

Warren approached Kendra and began circling around her and touched her hair in amazement. "Okay Warren, I get it, your confused. I brought two memory potions so I guess I can tell you some stuff but only if you take the potion willingly."

Past Kendra walked up to her and tried to touch her. Kendra jumped back from herself and Bracken put his hand on past Kendra's arm and lowered it.

"Don't touch her." He said gently.

"Why?" Past Kendra asked innocently. Current Kendra rolled her eyes. She used to be so naive.

"Because I'm you from the future and if you touch me we become one, yada yada yada, I cease from existence and my husband and kids won't know what happened to me and it would become a never ending cycle." Kendra responded.

Past Kendra opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Then opened it again, "How old are you? You don't look older then eighteen."

"I'm thirty three years old." Even Bracken looked at her strangely. "You're that young?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "What's the oldest I've been when I've visited you then?"

He crossed his arms, "I'm not telling you."

She rolled her eyes again, she seemed to be doing that alot. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"Wait wait wait," Warren said "How long have you known each other?"

"I've known him since I was fifteen obviously." Kendra said.

"I've known McKenna for along time." Bracken said. "I only met Kendra five years ago." He said glaring at her. "She likes to pretend. Oh and time travel when she's pregnant." He glared at her even more. "When are you going to stop doing that? Why haven't I told you to stop doing that?"

Kendra rolled her eyes yet again and sighed. "Maybe because you realize I'm not stupid and I'm not time traveling the day before I'm suppose to give birth."

Past Kendra opened her mouth again, God! She was annoying! "You still talk to each other?"

"Yes!" She said annoyance laced in her voice. "We do. Come on Kendra you know you like him." She teased.

Past Kendra blushed and looked down. "I just met him."

"But he didn't just meet you. Look, the next few years are gonna suck. Alot. Look I know you aren't going to remember this but Bracken will so I can't say much but you need him. More then you think you do. The hardest day of your life is coming up. You loose something that you think you don't want but once you loose it you realize you have never wanted anything more in you life." Past Kendra gasped when she realized what McKenna was saying. McKenna grabbed Bracken's hand and she felt like she might cry. "And I get to go back home to my husband and try to deal with my children, who are being quite rebellious and annoying. But you stay here and you go save the world and loose something really amazing. But you have to know everything's going to be okay. And when you take that memory potion just remember that. No matter how much you annoy me just remember that everything's going to be okay."

"What do you mean?" Bracken asked curiously.

"Only brought two memory potions." McKenna said.

"Why can't i know?" Bracken whined.

"Stop acting like a baby." McKenna said.

"Coming from you?" Bracken asked.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" She asked.

Bracken rolled his eyes before realizing Kendra looked ready to cry. "Hey! Whats wrong?" Kendra opened her mouth but McKenna interrupted her. "Okay! Memory potion time."

"But -" Kendra began.

"Now!" McKenna said.

She handed one to both Warren and Past Kendra making sure not to touch her.

"It'll all be okay."


	3. 2011

**2011**

"Hey." Kendra said.

Bracken literally rushed to her and crashed his lips on hers. Kendra moaned and shrugged him away. "What was that for?" She asked.

He ignored her question. "You tell me right now Kendra Sorenson, where the hell are you?"

"Oh that..." Kendra began. "Ya remember that time you and my little brother had sex. Well... Think of this as revenge."

Bracken gulped. "You know about that."

"Oh ya. As soon as you found me you spilt all your dirty little secrets. I know a lot of things."

He began to pale and Kendra laughed. "I'm just kidding."

He rolled his eyes at her. "So you aren't pregnant anymore?"

This time Kendra paled. "What do you mean?"

"Gosh! You can't do this! Soon I'll be the one accidentally telling you about your future."

"I've only come back a couple times." Kendra said.

"Kendra I've seen you hundreds of times in my life. You've even seen yourself."

"I don't remember that."

"But you will." Bracken said. "Just like i remember because it technically already happened but we live in different times i guess. This is all so confusing!"

"Ya..." Kendra said.

Bracken walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Just tell me where you are."

She looked down at her feet. "Give me a laptop."

He looked around found one on the ground and hacked into her brothers email address. She couldn't put exactly where she was but she had given them a hint. "Here." She said handing it back. Bracken looked at her to say something but she was gone.

* * *

 **2011 same day**

"You aren't going to find me." Kendra said popping into existence.

"Age?" Bracken said and stared down at the laptop. He wasn't going to reveal anything to her again.

"Is this where that started?"Kendra teased. "I'm still thirty six."

Bracken looked down at her stomach and sighed. "No matter how many times i tell you to stop you aren't, right?"

Kendra sat down next to him on the bed. "Nope."

They sat in silence while Kendra rubbed his back and he typed away on his computer. Suddenly the door open and Seth stared wide eyed at both of them.

"Kendra?" He then glanced at her stomach. "What happened."

Bracken looked up from the screen. "Its not really her. She got her hands on the Chronometer some how and likes to come back in time and torture me. She's been doing it for thousands of years."

"I'm only 36."Kendra defended.

"Well i'm not." Bracken sighed. "And she likes do it when she's pregnant."

"Why can't you let that go!" Kendra said and tried her hardest not to laugh at her husband.

"Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

"I've been pregnant before." She placed a hand on her belly. "These are numbers five and six."

"What?"Seth said.

"Oh stop acting so innocent." Kendra said. "I know everything."

Seth looked panicked for a moment and she burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you." She gasped and then grabbed Bracken's hand and placed it on her stomach. "They're kicking."

"I thought you were only three months?"

"Different clothes buddy, different time. Four months now."

Bracken dropped his hand and kissed her stomach. "Don't you think its strange that you could spend eternity going back in time while pregnant and your kids would never born?"

"Ummm, still not over the baby part." Seth mummered

"Oh go to your boyfriends house or something."Kendra said. Seth picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend."He muttered.

* * *

 **This is a blah chapter! I'm sorry!**


	4. 2012

You aren't going to find me." Kendra said popping into existence.

"Age?" Bracken said and stared down at the laptop. He wasn't going to reveal anything to her again.

"Is this where that started?"Kendra teased. "I'm still thirty six."

Bracken looked down at her stomach and sighed. "No matter how many times i tell you to stop you aren't, right?"

Kendra sat down next to him on the bed. "Nope."

They sat in silence while Kendra rubbed his back and he typed away on his computer. Suddenly the door open and Seth stared wide eyed at both of them.

"Kendra?" He then glanced at her stomach. "What happened."

Bracken looked up from the screen. "Its not really her. She got her hands on the Chronometer some how and likes to come back in time and torture me. She's been doing it for thousands of years."

"I'm only 36."Kendra defended.

"Well i'm not." Bracken sighed. "And she likes do it when she's pregnant."

"Why can't you let that go!" Kendra said and tried her hardest not to laugh at her husband.

"Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

"I've been pregnant before." She placed a hand on her belly. "These are numbers five and six."

"What?"Seth said.

"Oh stop acting so innocent." Kendra said. "I know everything."

Seth looked panicked for a moment and she burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you." She gasped and then grabbed Bracken's hand and placed it on her stomach. "They're kicking."

"I thought you were only three months?"

"Different clothes buddy, different time. Four months now."

Bracken dropped his hand and kissed her stomach. "Don't you think its strange that you could spend eternity going back in time while pregnant and your kids would never born?"

"Ummm, still not over the baby part."

"Oh go to your boyfriends house or something."Kendra said. Seth picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend."He muttered.


End file.
